Through The Night
by Ender417
Summary: Steve, a normal teen, gets sucked into his favorite game, Minecraft. Though, when he arrives, he has no memory of who he is, and knows nothing about where he is. Those around him keep calling him the Lost Hero, but he has no idea what that means. Follow Steve on his journey to find out who he is, and what his purpose in Minecraftia is. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Through The Night: Chapter 1 Who Am I?

I woke up. It was yet another ordinary day, well... It was the weekend, Saturday. I got out of bed and stretched, then headed to the bathroom, as was my morning routine. When I got in there, I looked in the mirror. I'm an okay looking guy, I guess. Not particularly handsome, but not ugly either. I have long, dark brown hair with auburn highlights, though sometimes there are flecks of blonde here and there. My hair is strange. As I looked over my reflection, I noticed something odd about the reflection. Everything looked normal, minus me. I was slowly turning purple. Not just my skin either, my clothes, my hair, everything, was turning purple. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was having a lucid dream. That did nothing. My reflection was still purple. I looked at my hands and body. It wasn't just the reflection turning purple. I was actually turning purple. "What the hell?!" I burst out. Just as I finished saying "hell", everything went black and I felt like I was falling. My eyes went wide with shock. "What the _hell_?!" I screamed again. I kept falling through the blackness for what felt like hours, but there was something off about the whole experience, other than the fact that it should've been impossible. There was this force, something I couldn't describe, _something_ pushing me, not just me falling. As I fell through the empty darkness, I wondered, is this what dying is like? I was fine when I woke up. Maybe I had some freak disease? I shook my head, wondering... that is, until something hit me very hard on the head, knocking me senseless. I groaned and rubbed the sore spot, then another jolt to the head knocked me out. My last sensation before passing out was that there was a very bright light approaching, very fast...

*Author's Note*

Hi guys! Here's a little something for you while I try to figure out how the hell to access my other files for TCC. Sorry it's short, but it's like 2 AM where I live right now and I'm really fucking tired. So... Hope this keeps you happy. I plan to have a longer chapter out tomorrow... Er, later today, whatever. You get what I'm saying, right? Good. Well, see you guys later and happy Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note*

Alright! Chapter 2! I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this for you guys. It's longer than the first chapter, and a little more happens and things pick up speed. I hope you like it!

Through The Night: Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

I awoke to the sound of voices, but none of them were speaking English. My head was throbbing like crazy. I was laying on the ground and felt cold stone bricks beneath my fingers. I opened my eyes, and there was a collective gasp. Apparently, the people were surprised that I was alive. I looked around, and it appeared that I was inside a church of some sort. Many pairs of eyes were on me, and I was able to make out some of what one of the people said. "Puer vestibus autem vivit!" they said. That meant absolutely nothing to me, so I asked: "Who are you people? Where am I? Why are you talking funny? Wait... _Who_ am I?" There was another collective gasp at this. Apparently they were easily surprised. "Iste loquitur lingua antiqua..." Another one said. Just then, a man who appeared to be a priest walked over to me. He looked down at me with what might've been pity in his eyes. "You must forgive us," he said. "Your language has been extinct for thousands of years. They do not understand you... However, I happen to speak the Old Language, and I will explain everything in due time..." He turned away from me and spoke to the crowd, most likely telling them to go away or something like that. There was a general murmur of what sounded like irritation, but the people streamed to the center isle of the church and stampeded their way out of the old building. The priest man turned back to me and extended a hand. I took it and got to my feet, my knees wobbling slightly. "So," I said to him. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" I said, the questions spilling out of me like water out of a bucket with a hole in it. I had absolutely no idea where I was, or even who I was. When the priest spoke, it was in a calm voice, and one I didn't expect. "You're in Minecraftia, son. As for who you are, you are the Lost Hero, or are supposedly him. You do look a lot like the Old Hero... Are you perhaps his son? Or brother? No matter... As for who I am, I am Father Aworah, pastor of the First Galactic Church of Notch." he explained, answering all my questions so far. Minecraftia... The name sounded familiar. A sudden pain behind my eyes made me clutch at my face, startling the pastor. "Whoa son, are you alright?" I shook my head no as pain gripped me, burning intensely into my skull. Then, in a sudden flash of realization, the memory clicked into place in my brain. I was sitting at my computer, clicking my mouse wildly to kill a villager with a shitty trade. All through the flashback, I felt pain like fire behind my eyes. When it was over, I fell to my knees, screaming in agony and becoming quiet after a minute. The pastor stood there, not knowing what to do about my sudden outburst. "Are... Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, panting slightly. "Yes... I just had a very painful flashback... Minecraftia... I know this place. I've been here before, in the form of an avatar named... named..." I trailed off, not remembering my avatar's name. The priest took my by the shoulder and shook me slightly. "Don't strain yourself now. I'll take you to my friend Adelae, she'll make sense of this." he said, letting go of me and leading me outside. I followed him out of the church, down a gravel path to a small stone building. A sign on the front was written in a strange, foreign yet familiar language. The burning pain returned. _"So soon?..."_ I thought. This time it wasn't nearly as intense. A name flashed in my mind. "Galactic". I used to be able to read Galactic... I hardly flinched, so Father Aworah didn't notice. We went inside, and I looked around. It was a sparsely decorated home, with a crafting table and a furnace in the corner and a chest next to those. A table made of two upside down stairs was in front of a window, with papers strewn across it in an unorganized manner. A girl was sitting in a chair at the table, staring out the window absentmindedly. She was pretty, with her orange hair and large green eyes. She was small and skinny, with a slightly curvy figure. She wore a simple plain orange shirt and brown skirt with nothing on her feet. Aworah called to the girl, and she looked at Father Aworah first, then me. I saw her blush slightly and dart her eyes back to Aworah. She said something in the strange language I assumed was Galactic. Aworah laughed and began speaking in English. "Adelae, my friend here does not speak our native tongue, so do you think we could speak in his?" he asked. She nodded and walked over to us, extending her hand to me. I took it and gave it a gentle squeeze, then dropped it. "I'm Professor Adelae Seonhyme. You may call me Professor or just Adelae." she said, smiling. She pronounced her last name like "See-on-hime" with a long "I" sound. "Hello Adelae. I'm... Well, I forget my name." I said, scratching the back of my neck. She looked me up and down, thinking. "Hm... You look just like the Old Hero. Would your name perhaps be "Steve"?" she said. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was another agonized scream. What she said triggered another reaction inside my head. I saw myself, smiling at something some girl said to me, she'd called me Steve. As soon as the flashback was over, I fell to the floor, about to pass out. Adelae "eeped" and stepped away from me quickly. The last thing I remembered before going unconscious was Aworah saying "Yes! Steve! It makes so much sense..." Then everything went black.

*Author's Note*

So, that was interesting... I hope you guys liked it! I couldn't sleep so I wrote this for you. You all deserve it, especially because of my inactivity these past months. Again, so sorry for that! Now, if any of you are wondering, Adelae is _not_ Cupa. She's a villager. And the language that the villagers are speaking is Galactic, but I'm using Latin in place of it, since there is no actual Galactic "language" in Minecraft. Only the strange symbols you see when enchanting stuff, which is Galactic. But check the wiki, I'm not entirely sure. Now, Adelae is Steve's age, 14. Now this may disappoint some of you, but there will be no lemon in this. I'm focusing more on the adventure this time. Deal with it. Jeez, this is getting long... Well, be sure to keep an eye out for more updates! And leave a review if you'd like, I'll accept some constructive criticism. Bye, for now!


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note*

Alright, time for chapter 3! The name pretty much gives it away. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I wrote this and it's almost 4 AM... Well, enjoy the chapter!

Through The Night Chapter 3: History Lesson and a Troubled Past

I awoke to the sound of voices. This was starting to become commonplace. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying in a bed, with red sheets over me. Two chairs were pulled up to the foot of the bed. Aworah sat in one and Adelae sat in the other. They appeared to be having a heated discussion, because they were both frantically gesturing with their hands. I didn't understand anything they said because they were speaking in Galactic. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, and they both immediately stopped talking. Aworah was the first one to speak. "Well, look who's awake. How'd you sleep, Steve?" He asked. "Well enough, I suppose... Though I was in pain for most of it..." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "How are you feeling now though?" Aworah asked. "Good, some of my memory came back..." I told him. Adelae got up from her chair, grabbed a large book off a bookshelf and began flipping through it. "Steve, what you have is a special type of amnesia. There are trigger words that activate certain memories to resurface in your brain. The pain you're experiencing is part of the memory being recovered. There is no physical damage to your brain and basically, it's all in your head." Adelae explained, tapping her temple with her index finger. "Okay, so I know my name. Steve. Before I passed out, Aworah said something about my name, how it 'all makes sense'." I said, looking at the pastor. "Steve, it's a long story... It would take a very long time to explain. Though I believe Adelae has a book on the subject, right Adelae?" he said. She nodded and put the first book away, then pulled out a dusty tome. She blew the dust off of it and wiped the cover clean, then handed it to me. "This is in the Old Language, so you should be able to read it. It's old, so be careful with it. Alright?" she said. I nodded and took the book, opening up to the first page. She was right, the book was in English. It was titled: "The History of Minecraftia". I began reading, skimming over the first few paragraphs, as they gave an overview of how to use the various indexes in the book. Then, I got to the interesting part. It said: "In the beginning, when the universe was new and in its youth, a solitary rock in the vastness of space began to show signs of life. The first life form to emerge on the desolate planet was a man-shaped creature, the source of Minecraftians as we know it. We know very little about this Ancient Creature, only that he, or it, spread life to the rest of the barren rock. The man-like creature journeyed across the entire planet. Wherever he walked, plants grew, water fell from the sky, oceans and lakes formed. He did not stop until he had seen every inch of ground, and when his journey was complete, he rose to the heavens, never to be seen again. Many megaannums passed after the Ancient Creature vanished, life forms had populated the planet. There were animals like pigs, sheep, and cows, and a race of Minecraftians. They were a primitive people, using their surroundings to their advantage, they made small villages and traded with one another for goods and supplies. They lived in peace for a long time, until the day the aliens came. They called themselves 'humans'." I stopped reading and looked up at the two Minecraftians before me. They both looked human. Were they really any different from me?... I began reading again. "They came by the hundreds, rivaling the tribe of Minecraftians. The Minecraftians wanted to live in peace with the strangers, but the leader of the 'humans' wanted war. He wanted to conquer the Minecraftians and make them his subjects. He and the other 'humans' spoke a language called 'English', which this book is written in. A series of battles took place that lead to a war between the humans and Minecraftians. The humans were eventually exterminated, and the Minecraftians lived peacefully from then on. Then one day, a new evil gripped the lands of Minecraftia. An old and evil power, long forgotten and immensely strong, broke free of its ancient prison and tried opening a Rift between worlds, a Rift between dimensions. Fortunately for the Minecraftians, a hero by the name of Steve appeared, destroying the evil and sealing it away once again. Steve became known as the Sacred Hero. Now, he is known as the Old Hero." I looked up again. Aworah and Adelae were looking at me. "So, this Steve Hero guy, you two think that I'm him?" I asked. They both nodded slowly. This time Adelae began speaking first. "Steve, we think that you are the Ancient Hero. Maybe when you left Minecraftia before, you had your memory wiped clean. You probably never remembered your time here, and now this time, you had your memory wiped coming here. I have a feeling the Old Evil is rising again..." she said, looking down at her feet. I looked down at the book in my hands, mulling over what I read and what Adelae had said. The first time I came to Minecraftia was hundreds of years ago, according to the book. How could that be? Was time different in different parts of the universe? Was I even in the same universe as my home world? As these questions and more ran through my mind, I began to think more deeply. Did I really save an entire planet from destruction? Where did I get the courage to do that? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Okay, so... I wanna know, how could I possibly be here now if I was here hundreds of years ago?" I asked aloud. "I believe you're here because of the way time flows here in Minecraftia. Our days are short, so that may have something to do with it. Or maybe you traveled through time... Our universe is a very strange and fantastical place..." Adelae said. I thought about that. "Adelae, you said you were a professor, right?" I asked. She nodded. "You don't look any older than me. Are you fourteen?" I asked her. She nodded again. "I suppose I should tell you my past..." she said with a note of despair in her voice. "When I was seven, my parents were killed by mobs. The mobs left me alone since I was no threat to them. I ran away and kept running for days on end, until I collapsed of exhaustion and starvation. I passed out for Notch knows how long, and when I woke up, Aworah was standing over me. He fed me and let me live with him until I was twelve. I been took courses at a nearby school, and was allowed to graduate early because of my performance. They said I had a very high IQ. I was given a degree and my PhD, and now I have my own lab." she explained. My heart went out to the poor little redhead. I couldn't imagine losing my parents so young. Then again, I couldn't imagine much of anything with my amnesia. And me being the awkward guy I was, I had absolutely no idea what to say about her tale. She just smiled at me shyly and waved her hand dismissively. "You know Steve, you should get your rest. If you need anything, just shout." she said before standing an walking off into another room. Aworah patted my shoulder and said nothing, then left too, leaving me all alone in what I'm sure was Adelae's bedroom. I laid back down, plopping my head onto the pillow. I began thinking, how in the world am I supposed to defeat an ancient evil and save the planet? I closed my eyes, trying to imagine myself holding a sword and striking down an evil beast. The beast won. I shook the thought out of my head and fell asleep, dreaming of mobs and other evil things falling by my hand.

*Author's Note*

Well, that was interesting. I've been waiting soooo long to get those ideas out of my head! Now you guys have had a little look at Minecraftian history (according to me). Oh yeah the term 'megaannum' means many millions of years, for those who are unfamiliar with chronology. Anywho, I guess stick around for more updates and such. I hope you guys are liking the new story! Byes!


	4. Update Chapter Hopefully the only one

The first update chapter... More like the "You people are gonna hate me chapter"...

Okay, so... Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but with school and friends and life in general, I've had very little time for the fanfic. I know that's probably what every author says, but it's true. I've had very few opportunities to update, and when I can update I usually forget. I don't have many ideas for the story either... I know I'm being a _scheisskopf_, a shit head, but I just have a lot going on. Between school, girls and my hectic schedule, I just _barely_ have any time for the story. I'm sorry guys. You may have to wait just a little longer for a new chapter... But to all my fans, I'm grateful you're here. Feel free to PM me, I need some ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all your support.


	5. Chapter 4

*Author's Note*

At long last it's finally here! The next chapter of TTN. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been extremely busy. Apologies. Anyways, enjoy!

Through The Night: Chapter 4

A New Day

I awoke the next day, not remembering where I was. I looked around quickly, then it all hit me. Aworah. Adelae. Me, being the old hero. I sat up and stretched, looking around again, more slowly this time. Adelae had a nice bedroom. It was big, and I was laying in her double bed. The walls were made from a dark type of wood I didn't recognize, with squat little bookshelves along the bottoms of the walls. There was a carpet next to the bed, cactus green on the outside and lime green on the inside. I slid out of bed, walking over to the bookshelves and getting on my knees in front of them. I scanned the spines of the books. Most of them were written in Galactic, but there were a few in English. "The History Of Minecraftia", the book Adelae let me read, was there. Along with it was "Human Origins and Anatomy", "How to Craft: The Newbie's Guide to Crafting", "Farming: Potatoes or Carrots?" and a few other books that weren't particularly interesting. I kept looking for something to read until I spotted a particularly large tome with a thick layer of dust on it. I grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf, wiping it off. It was another book written in English. The title was written in gold cursive lettering on the front. It read: "The Origins of Minecraftia". There was no author's name written anywhere. I went back over to the bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of it, opening the dusty old book. The spine cracked when it was fully open, and I turned to the first page. The book wasn't written in a standard font like you see in most books, it was written in sloping, half-print-half-cursive handwriting. It was legible, and it almost looked like my handwriting. Actually... It may have been my handwriting. I looked around for something to write with and write on. I spotted a paper and pencil on the desk next to me and grabbed it, then wrote down a sentence from the book. The handwriting was almost the same. The more I kept rewriting the same sentence, the more I became conviced _I_ wrote the book. How, I don't know. Maybe time travel was involved or something. I shrugged off my thoughts and stuck the pencil and paper in my pocket, then got to reading the book. It read like how I'd write, only just a tiny bit more sophisticated. _"This is too weird. How is this possible?..."_ I thought. I kept reading. It was basically a restatement of what I'd read about in "The History of Minecraftia". It told of the mysterious creature that gave life to the barren land of Minecraftia, and of the wars with the humans. When I got to the later chapters, it stopped being a history lesson and more like a journal. "What the...?" I wondered aloud. The first entry said:

_"Date: 1/23/14 Journal Entry #1_

_I've been trapped in this time period for years now, and I've decided to keep a journal. I'm using Earth dates because the humans around me look like the ones from my home planet... I've remembered home. Earth. The vast oceans. The seven continents. Our pale, white stellar companion, the moon. I miss the moon... The square one of this world is nothing akin to the one I know. The humans around me have told me that today is January twentythird, year two-thousand-fourteen. That date brings an itch to my mind, and I'm currently trying to scratch that itch, to uncover the memories hidden under it."_

I thought about that. Why would January twentythird be a special date? Nothing came to me, so I kept reading.

_"Date: 1/28/14 Journal Entry #2_

_It's been five days since I've written in my journal. The itch I've been scratching, that date... It's the date of my best friend's birthday. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. I sincerely hope she's okay without me. I wonder how everyone I know is reacting to my disappearance... Actually, I'm wondering if anyone has noticed my disappearance. Though I've been trapped in this hell since I was fourteen, I know time doesn't flow correctly between dimensions because of The Old Demon's meddling with the energies of the universe..."_

The Old Demon? I'd have to ask Adelae about that. There was more and I planned to read it, but a loud noise from elsewhere in the house distracted me. I set the book pages-down on the sheets and crawled out of bed. I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, poking my head out and looking around. The room was sort of small. About ten blocks in length, five in width, and four in height with a staircase leading down in a corner. What I saw was Adelae on the floor with a folder laying open in front of her and papers scattered everywhere. "Adelae! Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her and extending a hand. She grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine, though I've made a mess." she said, giving a wide sweep of her hand to gesture at the papers. "Let me help with this." I said, grabbing a bunch of papers and making sure their edges lined up. Adelae grabbed the folder and took the folder from me with a cheerful "Thanks" and put the papers in the folder. "So Adelae, what are those papers for?" I asked, tapping the folder. She looked at me, looking as if telling me the contents of the folder would end the world. "I'm not entirely sure I should trust you yet, so I'll only tell you, at the very least, these papers are extremely important." she said vaguely, walking into the bedroom and placing the folder on the desk. After she'd set it down, she looked at the book on the bed, the paper I'd written on, then at me. "'The Origins of Minecraftia' huh? It's a good book, though the journal section makes no sense to me." she said, picking up the paper. Her eyes flicked over my handwriting, and she looked at me once again. "Why did you write the same sentence over and over again?" she asked. I pointed at the book. "Look at the writing in the book, then at mine. They're eerily similar." I told her. She did as I said and compared the writings. Her eyes opened wide and she set the paper and book down. "You're right, the handwriting is very similar. Do you remember writing a book?" she asked. I shook my head no. She mused over the evidence in front of her. "Hm... Interesting. Nothing in the book triggered a reaction, like those other times?" she asked. I shook my head no again. "Nope. Nothing. No pain, no memories, no nothing." I said, staring at the book. Why hadn't it triggered any memories? Maybe I was supposed to write the book in the future, or rather, my own future and the book came from the past? The complexity of time travel was a pain in the ass. "I'm pretty sure there's going to be some time travel involved here." I said, scratching my head. Adelae shrugged, then looked at me quickly. "I completely forgot! I'm so stupid, you're my guest and I haven't even asked if you're hungry or if you need anything." she said, looking almost sad. I smiled and waved my hand dismissively. "That's okay, but I am kind of hungry." I said as my stomach growled, as if to complete my point. Adelae giggled and I laughed, poking at my stomach. "Can we have some breakfast?" I asked. Adelae shook her head no. "No, but you can have some lunch." she said with a smile. I smiled back and followed her downstairs to the kitchen, which was a relatively open area to the right of the living room. The counters were made from double stacked Stone Slabs and a Cauldron served as a sink. There was a Crafting Table and Furnace in the corner, along with some chests against a wall with a painting on it. There was a door leading to a dining room on the same wall with the painting. "Go sit at the table, I'll bring the food in." Adelae said, walking over to the furnace. I nodded and sat at one end of the table. I waited for probably five minutes before Adelae came in with the food. It looked good, a couple porkchops, some apples and a two bottles filled with milk. She set the plate of food on the table in front of me and I grabbed a porkchop, an apple and a bottle of milk. Adelae did the same and we ate in silence. It's hard to talk to someone you just met the day before, especially a girl. At least, it was difficult for me. "So..." I started awkwardly. I wanted to avoid my situation at all costs. "How long you been living around here?" I asked. Lame question. Adelae shrugged. "Since I was young, eight. When my parents died when I was seven, I ran around Minecraftia for a year." she explained. I nodded understandingly, I still felt bad for her. I couldn't imagine losing my parents, both of them, at age seven. "At least Aworah found you and took you in. You still had a father, even if he was an adoptive father." I said, smiling slightly and nibbling on my apple. Adelae nodded, finishing her lunch. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I finished. Awkward... "Adelae." She looked at me. "Hm?" "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You can have your bed back." I said, smiling. She kept looking at me, shaking her head. "No, you're the guest, you should have the bed." she said, drumming her fingers on the table. I shook my head. "Really, it's no big deal. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said, trying to get her to change her mind. She gave in. "Alright, you can sleep on the couch." she said. I smiled. "Thanks. I just want to be as little of a burden as possible, since I plan on leaving either today or tomorrow." I said. She looked almost hurt when I said that. "Why so soon?" she asked. I shrugged. I just need to wander around, find out who I am and how to get home, after my whole 'stop the resurrection of the old evil' quest thing is done." I said, looking at the table. Adelae fell silent for a minute or so, thinking about something. "Actually... I'd prefer it if you stayed a while. I want to run some... experiments, on you." she said, looking nervous. I was, to say the least, shocked. Experiments? What was this girl going to do to me? "I... Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "What kind of experiments?" I asked. "Just some neurological experiments, I want to examine what's going on inside that human head of yours." she explained, poking my forehead. I couldn't help but smile when she did that. "Well, I suppose I'll stay. Who am I to prevent a professor from doing her job?" I said, looking at her. Adelae was smiling. "Thanks Steve. Now, I'm going to go down to my lab and get my experiment set up. You can go back to reading that book you found, if you'd like." she said, getting up and taking the plates and bottles. I nodded, smiling. "I'd like that." I said, following her out to the kitchen. She set the dirty dishes in the Cauldron that was the sink and walked over to a staircase that led down to her basement or as she called it, "The Lab". "I'll be back in a while." she said and walked downstairs. I nodded and went upstairs into the room, sitting on the bed and picking up the book. "Now to see how this all worked..." I began reading once again.


	6. Chapter 5

*Author's Note*

Soooo... Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much. I've been busy IRL with a new girlfriend, whom I hooked up with the day AFTER Valentine's Day. I've also been busy with Minecraft, the Voltz modpack in particular. That gives me ideas for the story... For those of you who like Non-Vanilla stories. You can blame me if this is a little messed up in places, it's 4 AM and I'm overtired. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Through The Night: Chapter 5

The Experiment

I held the old tome in my lap and began reading the journal section again. It was pretty interesting. I got to where the author was talking about Valentine's Day on Earth.

_"Date: 2/14/14 Journal Entry #6_

_I haven't been writing down my experiences nearly as much as I should have been... It is now Valentine's Day, and since our calendar is synced with the one on Earth, I can't help but wonder how the people who love me that I left behind are faring without me. I can only hope that they're alright... Odd, how things have played out. I'm nineteen now, whereas I'd be fourteen on Earth... If my life hadn't been interfered with by... Him... "_

The entry ended there. Him? Who is "Him"? It may have been a deity, mostly because of the context. I thought it over and flipped the page. After the Valentine's Day entry, there were blank pages and no more entries. "Odd, I could've sworn there were more..." I mumbled, closing the book. I sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over what I read. Then suddenly, Adelae burst into the room, slamming the door and scaring the crap out of me. "Holy shit!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and holding the book over my head as a weapon. Adelae giggled and smiled. "I see I scared you! C'mon, I have the stuff set up in the Lab!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. I lowered my arms and blushed a little. "Yeah, you got me. I just wasn't expecting that." I said, laughing a little. Adelae kept smiling and waved her hand in a "follow me" motion, walking out of the room. I followed her to the basement, or "The Lab." She went over to a keyboard and monitor and started typing something in. It was a nice place. It was made entirely of iron blocks, with various shiny machines and such all over. There was a door at the far end of the rectangular room with a sign over it I couldn't read. It did, however, have a radiation symbol on it, which worried me. "Adelae, is there something behind that door I should know about?" I asked nervously. She shook her head. "Don't worry, it's just a nuclear reactor." she said, waving her hand dismissively. I gulped. "Nuclear... Reactor? Doesn't that mean that we're going to get radiation poisoning?..." I asked, glancing at the door again. Adelae sighed and turned to me, putting her hands on her hips. It seemed like this was her signature pose. "Steve, we're gonna be fine. Those walls are lined with steel and concrete. Nothing is going to get in or out of there without my say so. Understand?" she said. I nodded and looked around, holding the book close to me. "So... You said you wanted to do an experiment on me?" I asked. She nodded. "Just sit in that chair there. Ah, I'll take that..." she said, nodding to the chair and taking the book from me gently. I sat in the chair she'd told me to sit in. It was a metal chair on a circular platform next to a bulky machine. There was some sort of strange helmet-looking contraption attached to a bunch of wires. I assumed that's what she'd be using to look at my head. "Alright, you look comfy in your chair. Now..." Adelae set the book on her keyboard and walked over to me, wrapping straps around my wrists and ankles. "Uh... What're the straps for?" I asked her, tugging against them lightly. She kept a straight face, looking at me. "These," she said, tapping one with her finger. "Are to keep you from going anywhere." she finished, putting the helmet-looking thing on my head and doing up a strap under my chin, probably to keep my head in it. I started sweating, nervous of what she was going to do to me. Adelae walked over to her keyboard and monitor, then sat down in the chair in front of it and placed the book on the floor. She began typing in commands and a new window popped up. It was a simulated image of my brain. I could see the pinkness of it, with a faint yellow pulsing bit in the center. I wondered what that was, until I received a shock. "Ow! What the hell was that?!" I yelled. She smiled and giggled a little. "Just a little look at what's to come." she said. "A look at what's to come? What are you talking ab-" I was cut off as more electricity flowed into me, making me scream in agony. It felt exactly the same as when I was having a flashback or a memory resurfacing. It kept up for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute at the longest. Once it stopped, I was sweating heavily and panting, like I'd just run a marathon. My brain wasn't much better. I could barely see straight and my thoughts were scrambled, not to mention I had a splitting headache. Adelae rushed over to me and undid the straps, taking the helmet off my head and looking me over. "Steve! Are you alright? I left the shock test on too long... Say something, for Notch's sake!" she practically yelled. My mind was slow to get going, and my mouth even slower. "I... Ugh..." I mumbled out, speaking gibberish. Adelae slapped my cheeks lightly, to wake me up some. "Come on Steve, wake up!" I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then managed to get out a full sentence. "What did you do to me?" I asked, still half in a haze. Adelae sighed in relief and to my surprise, kissed my forehead gently. I began blushing and smiling. "Uhm... Thanks? You didn't answer my question though." I said. Adelae started blushing too and smiled. "I gave you neurological shocks, and you responded in a rather interesting way..." she said. I tilted my head. "Interesting way? What?" I asked, confused. Well, I've been confused since I got here, but that's beside the point. Adelae began speaking again. "You see, I've done tests like this on others, and they all had the shocks run through their bodies to the chair. The chair is supposed to absorb the shocks. But you, _you_ absorbed the shocks. Not the chair. Only the chair is supposed to absorb the shocks." she explained. Oh great, I was absorbing electricity. So that meant... "Does that mean my flashbacks might be caused by triggering certain parts of my brain, which still hold massive amounts of electricity from my journey here?" I asked, surprised that I came up with it. Adelae looked shocked, no pun intended. She started to shake her head, but then began nodding as she thought it over. "Yes... Yeah, that makes sense. Your body probably absorbed a lot of radiation on the way here, because of... Whatever caused you to be here. And the electricity from travelling between worlds absorbed into you, staying in the parts of your brain that hold your memories, thus erasing them. Steve, you're a genius!" she said, smiling wide. I smiled too, feeling accomplished. Now there was the trouble of trying to move. I lifted up my arm lightly, my muscles felt like jelly. "Ugh, I can't move..." I said, letting my arm fall. Adelae looked at me, then slipped one of her arms under my knees and the other under my back. "Adelae, what are you doing?" I asked. She didn't say anything as she lifted me out of the chair, carried me upstairs and set me in her bed. I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks. Do you think you could bring me that book? I'd like to keep looking it over." I asked, to which she nodded and left the room, coming back a minute or two later. She set the book on the nightstand and pulled some blankets over me. "Thanks again. I'm grateful." I said, still smiling. She smiled back and leaned down, giving me a light kiss on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep, you'll feel better afterwards. I promise." she said. I nodded and leaned up, kissed her cheek, then laid back down again and fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow. The last thing I heard before sleeping was Adelae saying, "Good night Stevie."

*End Note*

Well, that was interesting. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I have a lot going on IRL. Girlfriend, school, life in general. Expect another update... Whenever. It could be next weekend, it could be next month. I have no idea. I write when I can, or try to. Sorry guys. Until the next chapter!


End file.
